Restaurada
by Anna Black Andrack Bradbury
Summary: La nada: la caida de los sentimientos, la muerte de las emociones, la vida sin color, el trance sin retorno. Bura Brief recordará que no solo hay blanco y negro.


**Restaurada**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La fijeza de su mirada color del cielo se había vuelto impávida; los ojos celestes clavados sobre el cielo raso; la cálida, pero fría humedad cubriendo sus orbes; el corrosivo dolor quemándole el pecho.

Eso era antes.

Ahora el tiempo era un concepto inexistente. Permanecía quieta como un cadaver dentro de un ataúd a medida. Si fuera como las anteriores noches, largas noches, hubiera llorado con fuerza, con ganas. Hubiera descargado el terrible mal estar del momento —el de siempre— y luego hubiera cesado de llorar para finalmente dormir y amanecer con los ojos hinchados.

No esa noche.

¿Eso era todo lo que quedaba? ¿Ya estaba seca? Las lágrimas ya no brotaban. Ella ya no se movía. Solo quedaba la fijeza al blanco impoluto: aburrido, muerto, marchito, vacío, como un viaje a una dimensión donde todo sentimiento, emoción o sentido era subyugado por la neutralidad, un lugar donde todas las características que se le conferían a un ser humano fueran imposible de ser.

Blanco inmaculado.

Vida sin color.

Muerte de lo humano.

Trance sin retorno.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Vio los choques de energía, vio los espectaculares golpes —apenas—. Era algo que siempre hacía, al menos desde hacía un tiempo: un par de meses. No demasiado. Después de todo en la actualidad al fin podía tener una vida normal. Ahora, ¿qué era lo malo del momento? Que Marron se había ido, que su padre se había marchado. Cosa natural, el príncipe sayajín y el clase baja habían empatado. Por parte del maldito insecto no había problemas, solo había emoción y fascinación ante el progreso de ambos, en cambio, para el más bajo quedaba la humillación. No aceptaba estar al mismo nivel que su eterno rival.

Lo de siempre.

Su padre, Vegeta, vivía para superar al guerrero al que llamaba Kakaroto. Quería ser el más fuerte y no toleraba que Gokú de alguna forma siempre lo superara con aquella habilidad natural de genio misterioso que moraba en él. Sí, ella lo había notado en poco tiempo, el tiempo que analizaba lo que podía de ambos guerreros imponentes y formidables. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Crease o no, ella no podía ignorar la sangre sayajín que corría por sus venas. Tal vez no la tenía tan latente como su autoproclamada rival Son Pan, pero sin duda tenía el suficiente poder como para impulsarla a querer llegar a ser la mitad de poderosa que su padre.

Pero esos pensamientos ya no estaban presentes en su mente.

No en ese momento.

¿Por qué diablos tenía que esperar en ese lugar? No, no tenía que hacerlo.

—¡Me marcho! —exclamó la híbrida sayajín para sí.

—Oye, Bura. —la llamó risueño.

Y ella paró en seco.

Pudo haberlo ignorado. Pudo haber salido volando y fingir que no lo había escuchado, pero no lo hizo. Y eso le daba miedo.

(Otra vez esa sensación. ¿Qué no había acabado todo ya?)

— _Al parecer no._

—¿Qué quiere? —soltó con sequedad.

—Me he estado preguntando —habló con una sonrisa—, ¿qué es esa fluctuación tan extraña en tu ki cuando estás aquí observando las peleas entre Vegeta y yo?

Por eso no quería que Marron la dejara sola en ese lugar. Porque siempre había probabilidad de quedarse sola con _él_. La rubia había dicho que volvería enseguida con unas rocas de colores extraños que quería conseguir para pintarlos sobre el lienzo, pero ya se había tardado demasiado.

—¿Ki extraño? —dijo haciendose la desentendida.

Se puso nerviosa. Su padre nunca lo había notado. ¡Diablos! Ni la propia Bura se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento. Ese sayajín era tan idiota, pero tan ingenuamente perspicaz cuando se trataba de la percepción. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera y no supiera al mismo tiempo? Ella lo había analizado tanto, por tantos años desde que se había enamorado de él, y aún así ese hombre era un universo que no terminaba de descubrir.

Él seguía siendo un total misterio.

Él la seguía aterrando.

—Así es. —afirmó el varón.

Seguía con aquel semblante: mirándola, parpadeando con aquella inocencia tan peligrosa que rayaba el enigma de una inteligecia ingenua, difícil que comprender.

—¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Gokú hizo un pequeño silencio sin dejar de sonreirle.

—¿Por qué no? —finalmente contestó.

—Quién sabe... —se limitó a decir.

Tal vez...

—Quizás no sea nada. —repuso él.

Bura empezó a temblar. ¿Por qué no se marchaba? Tranquilamente podía hacerlo. ¡Ella era la princesa sayajín! No le debía explicación de nada a nadie, ni siqueira a su padre ya habiendo cumplido los veintiún años, pero simplemente estaba ahí, parada frente al sayajín que amaba desde que tenía memoria, primero con un cariño injustificado, luego con un amor desenfrenado y casi enfermo. ¿Y ahora qué era? Solo un amor frustrado, un sentimiento potente que prevalecía en ella. Sí. Había tenido muchas evoluciones, pero ahí seguía. Y no lo podía evitar. ¿Y para qué evitarlo? Ella seguía con su vida. Había aprendido a amarlo en obligado secreto luego de que él la rechazara tantas veces sin darse cuenta aún cuando hacía mucho tiempo atrás el sayajín se había divorciado de su ex esposa.

Seguía ahí. ¿Qué era lo que buscaba? Claramente buscaba algo de ese hombre que siempre le había quitado el sueño. ¿Era eso lo correcto?

—¿Quiere saber? —habló sin siquiera darse cuenta de que ya lo había hecho.

(¿Por qué lo haces?)

—¿Quiere saber por qué mi ki fluctúa? —continuó hablando.

(¿Por qué lo haces ahora si no tiene sentido?)

Él siguió parpadeando.

—Sepa que es... —hizo una pausa— Sepa que es porque estoy cerca de usted.

—¿Mhm?

Ella lo miró con una fijeza que escondía cierta timidez, una que intentaba disimular bajo unos ojos arrogantes y firmes.

— _Ahora lo sé..._

(Ahora lo sabes)

— _Que esto es lo correcto._ —pensó ella.

Y pronto volvió a ser la misma de siempre porque entendió que aquello era la liberación.

Quizás...

—Creo que mejor lo dejamos así. —declaró él con una sonrisa extraña.

La híbrida sayajín lo miró estupefacta. ¿Qué significaba esas palabras tan repentinas?

—¿De qué está hablando? —demandó saber. —Usted era el que quería sa—

Y de pronto detuvo su habla. Los ojos de Bura se abrieron de par a par. Lo conocía tanto, conocía aquel misticismo desconocido de no saber pero comprender, conocía aquel don misterioso, silencioso del cual él era dueño: Son Gokú era de esos seres que entendía sin entender, un genio enigmático encantador y maravilloso que era astuto sin serlo, que era ignorante sin serlo, un ser capaz de percibir lo que los demás no, y de comprender la esencia de las cosas más importantes.

Sintió que aquellos ojos inocentes la atravesaban y revisaban hasta la más ínfima parte de su alma mientras una descarga electrica sacudía sus celulas. Sí, un efecto que solo él podía provocar en ella. Él era alguien que tenía el poder de irritarla, exasperarla, embelesarla y enamorarla, algo sumamente complejo, que muchas veces la lastimaba, pero que también podía darle fuerzas para lograr lo que sea.

—No lo entiendo bien —continuó hablando—, pero creo que esta conversación no es justa para Goten.

Pareció que los pulmones de Bura habían dejado de trabajar el oxigeno. Permaneció callada por demasiado tiempo. No importaba cuánto lo conociera, él jamás dejaba de sorprenderla. El sayajín podría ser un niño eterno e ingenuo, pero también era sabio a su propia manera indescifrable, impredecible, discreta y extremadamente difícil de entender. Así es, ni el más listo tenía aquella habilidad natural que Son Gokú tenía.

—Bura, tú estás con él, ¿verdad?

Pero ella no pudo responder. Era tan fácil decir que sí. Sin embargo, el efecto que el mayor tenía sobre la princesa sayajín era demasiado fuerte.

—Tal vez es mejor que me vaya. —concluyó él.

—¿Cree entenderlo? —habló de repente.

(Esta vez no se irá así nomas)

El matiz de la voz era diferente, como si una nueva ella hubiera tenido que surgir para tomar el control de la situación, para evitar que él se marchara.

Y funcionó: Gokú que le había dado la espalda para arracar el vuelo, sintió otra aura distinta, más fuerte, más imponente, más decidida a lograr algo que el sayajín de sangre pura aún no sabía, pero que le atrajo por la gran curiosidad que Bura le acababa de implantar.

—¿Cree entenderlo? —repitió ella. Esta vez con más exigencia y dureza en la voz.

—Quién sabe. —solo dijo.

Era algo que tenía muy adentro, algo que era casi imperceptible, pero que todas las alarmas de su cuerpo le indicaban alejarse y no inmiscuirse más en el asunto de Bura Brief, pues había algo ahí que creía que lo relacionaba a su hijo, y que podía lastimarlo demasiado. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía frente a ella?

—Creo que de alguna forma lo sabe, pero es demasiado idiota para sobrellevarlo. —soltó —O tal vez... no quiere comprenderlo, o nunca lo necesitó, pero una vez que está apunto de entenderlo huye. Digáme, ¿por qué lo hace?

No cesó su característica sonrisa pese a que las palabras de la sayajín eran confusas, pero con cierto sentido que solo el subconsciente podía comprender. Tal vez era como ella misma lo decía, tal vez no necesitaba saber.

—Solo se me ocurre que es eso mismo que dices —contestó con serenidad—: no es algo que necesite saber ni algo que me incumba. Después de todo —la miró con fijeza y los ojos penetrantes— es algo que lleva muchos años gestando en ti. —declaró con simpleza.

Pudo haberse sorprendido ante aquellas palabras tan reveladoras, pero de alguna manera, tal vez por todo lo que sabía de él, esperaba una respuesta como tal.

—Y sin embargo es usted quien ha dado el primer paso para saberlo.

Gokú soltó una carcajada divertida.

—Tienes toda la razón, pero ahora he cambiado de opinión. —manifestó con la mano derecha detrás de su nuca. —Así que por ahora me marcho. Debo seguir entrenando.

(¿Lo dejarás ir? ¿Solo así?)

Y así lo hizo. Está vez nada de lo que la hija de Vegeta dijera lo detendría. Partió a una velocidad regular. Ella no lo perseguiría. No obstante, al poco tiempo. Lo increíble ducedió.

Oh, sí. Ahora era él el sorprendido.

Pero también estaba fascinado.

—¡Wow! ¡Bura eres genial! —exclamó con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

(Esto no ha terminado)

En solo unos instantes, ella había aparecido frente a él detendiendo su vuelo. Sin duda la princesa sayajín era una poderosa guerrera.

—El entrenamiento que estés haciendo, continúa con él. —aconcejó sonriente.

En otro momento, Bura se hubiera sonrojado sin duda por aquel halago.

No esta vez.

—Ahora soy yo la que hará que la escuche. —manifestó con firmeza.

(Definitivamente)

Era inevitable. Y Gokú lo sabía. Supo que si Bura Brief insistía tanto, aquello que debía decirle —que lo presentía en lo más recóndito de su ser— debía expresarse.

Y simplemente la miró, la miró a los ojos con la eterna sonrisa divertida, encantadora e inescrutable, esperando la dicción de la híbrida.

—Usted me gusta...

Esas palabras resonaron en la mente de Gokú, desconcertándolo.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó. Se suponía que contestar esa declaración debía ser algo sumamente sencillo, pero no lo sintió tan así.

—Eso fue lo que una adolescente le dijo hace muchos años.

Gokú seguía confundido.

—¿Lo recuerda? —le pregunto al sayajín.

La respuesta aún no podía ser proferida porque simplemente él permanecía sin comprender del todo.

—Fue algo tonto. —prosiguió la princesa Brief—. Ella pensó que tal vez sería simplemente una atracción, pero el tiempo le demostraría que no, le diría que pese al divorcio de aquella mujer que ya no pudo soportar más verlo partir siempre para entrenar, el sentimiento que esa adolescente tenía hacia usted era muy grande, y solo creció y creció hasta finalmente armarse de valor para hacerle saber sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, aunque lo hiciera de mil formas, él, usted, nunca lo entendió, o no quiso hacerlo.

La escuchaba atento sin quitarle la mirada de los ojos que parecían abrirle las puertas más sinceras de su alma.

—Se rindió, sufrió, cayó en un estado de tristeza que nunca creyó sería posible en ella, ella que tenía una personalidad tan fuerte, ella que podía tener a quien quisiera... —hizo una pausa. Un nudo en la garganta se hizo presente, pero contuvo las lágrimas que querían salir. Sí. Lo hizo porque era orgullosa. —menos al que ella anhelaba...

—Bura... tú...

—Lo peor fue —continuó— cuando se vació, cuando su alma pareció caer en un trance en donde ya no podía sentir nada, absolutamente nada. ¿Y sabe? Costó salir de eso, costó demasiado.

—Bura, yo...

—Sin embargo, ¿sabe otra cosa? —lo interrumpió ya con las lágrimas en los ojos que no pudo evitar dejar escapar, pero con una sonrisa cálida que sorprendió al varón. —El antes y el después fue otra cosa. Ese periodo de enamoramiento fue bello, y luego de salir de aquel trance horrible me di cuenta que sentir aquello que usted me brindó sin quererlo era hermoso, y que de ninguna manera era necesario estar a su lado para disfrutar de lo que siento por usted. Porque estoy muy feliz de tenerlo —reveló con una sonrisa genuina. —Este sentimiento prevalece, no se fue, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará, y es precioso.

El rostro de Gokú era uno de sorpresa mezclada con otros sentimientos demasiado complejos y que tal vez él mismo no podía definir.

Pero le gustaba. Le gustaba ver a Bura de esa forma.

—Usted me gusta, señor Gokú. —hizo otra larga pausa. —Lo amo.

Y él sonrió.

El silencio los envolvió por largo rato, pero no era uno incómodo, sino uno de comprención —aunque tal vez fuera en parte— y de asimilación.

—Gracias, Bura. —finalmente dijo él.

Estaba feliz. Por fin, aquello que se había guardado por tanto tiempo salió. Al fin había sido escuchada, al fin ella se sentía libre. Quiso llorar con muchas ganas, quiso abrazarlo y darle las gracias por ser él. No obstante, ella era la gran Bura Brief, y jamás se rebajaría a hacer tal cosa.

Se cruzó de brazos —gesto que había adquirido de su padre— y lo miró con altivez y una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—Ahora desaparezca de mi vista, clase baja.

Gokú solo siguió sonriendo. Estaba cautivado aunque no supiera que lo estaba. Bura sin duda era fuerte, después de todo era la orgullosa princesa sayajín, hija del príncipe sayajín.

Con las miradas ambos ya habían dicho todo. No hubo necesidad de palabras así que ese fue el fin. Gokú siguió trazando su camino en el cielo, y ella volvió a donde esperaba a Marron con un enorme peso sacado de su alma.

La sorpresa la atenazó cuando vio a Goten parado sobre el suelo en donde ella había estado esperando a su mejor amiga.

—¿Goten? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola, Bura. Marron me llamó. Hace un ratito estuvo aquí pero no te encontró así que se fue porque dijo que tenía clase de pintura. —explicó.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme aquí?! —exclamó molesta.

—Tranquila, Bura. —dijo con un deje de espanto. Cuando se ponía así era difícil lidiar con ella.

—¡Ha! No importa. Luego me escuchará. ¿Y tú para que viniste?

—En realidad quería ver la pelea de mi padre con el tuyo. Luego Marron me llamó por teléfono diciendome que quería que fueramos los tres al cine, pero al parecer la clase de pintura que le habían cancelado la repusieron a último momento.

—Siempre lo mismo. No sé qué tiene su profesora en la cabeza que da tantas vueltas con las clases.

—¿Qué tal una pelea? —sugirió.

—¿Qué acaso Trunks no está disponible? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—¿No lo sabes? Parece que tu madre lo envió a una reunión de negocios.

Pero ella no le contestó. De repente la mirada de la sayajín se puso algo seria.

—¿Bura? ¿Ocurre algo?

Silencio.

—Hablé con el señor Gokú. —lanzó.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

Al principio, Bura evitó la mirada de Goten, pero luego lo miró con fijeza. Y no se necesitó que ella explicara lo que había pasado.

—¿Lo entendió? —finalmente preguntó Goten con cierta seriedad que no pudo evitar manifestar.

—Quién sabe... El señor Gokú es todo un enigma, es alguien con un alma libre, alguien que no puede tener _esa_ clase de relación con una mujer, y su único anhelo son las batallas contra los guerreros más fuertes porque eso es lo único que lo llena a pleno. Tal vez lo comprendió, o tal vez solo entendió que lo que le dije era algo importante —rió divertida— pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Estoy segura que de alguna forma siempre lo supo.

Relucía, brillaba, los rayos del sol parecían reverberar sobre la hermosa figura de la princesa sayajín. Eso bastó para que el pecho de Goten se entibiara y aquel atisbo de inseguridad inevitable se desvaneciera por completo.

Hubo un tiempo de oscuridad, de hielo sin frío, de un torbellino sin retorno, de un trance sempiterno. Lo hubo. No obstante, hubo otra cosa que la sacó de aquello, que perceveró por un fuerte sentimiento de anhelo: él, su ángel, el que siempre la pretendió y la quiso genuinamente: Son Goten: él era quien la había liberado de aquel estado, quien le había enseñado que hay mil formas de amar, quien la había aceptado amando al padre, quien había logrado conquistarla pese a aquel sentimiento que aún moraba en ella y que siempre sería de Gokú.

Pero no importaba.

No importaba porque Goten había conseguido hacerse espacio en el corazón de Bura. Bura amaba con todo su ser a Son Gokú, pero también amaba con la misma intensidad a Son Goten, algo demasiado complejo y difícil de explicar, algo que probablemente nadie aceptaría, pero él sí lo hacía. Lo más importante era que Goten la aceptaba de esa forma. Siempre había sido así. A él no le faltaba el amor de Bura aún cuando ella también amara al sangre pura.

—Te amo, Bura. —expresó de repente.

Bura se concentró en los ojos de Goten. Estaba desconcertada.

—Yo también, Goten. —devolvió con una sonrisa cálida.

Y siempre sería así.


End file.
